1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a magnesium alloy and, particularly, to a thin workpiece made of magnesium alloy.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Magnesium is a metal that is the lightest in weight among metal materials. Magnesium alloys are composed of the magnesium and other metals, such as aluminum and zinc. In recent years, there has been an increase in demand for magnesium alloys used as structural materials for computers, mobile phones, and other electronic products.
For example, AZ91D magnesium alloy is widely used in electronic products. The AZ91D magnesium alloy includes magnesium as a main ingredient, in addition, the AZ91D magnesium alloy also includes, aluminum in an amount by weight from 8.3% to 9.7%, zinc in an amount by weight from 0.45% to 0.9%, manganese in an amount by weight from 0.17% to 0.4%, and some silicon, copper, iron, and impurities. In the AZ91D magnesium alloy, aluminum is use to modify the mechanical strength, the corrosion resistance, and the castability of the AZ91D magnesium alloy. A strengthening phase of the AZ91D magnesium alloy is generally obtained from Mg12Al17 eutectic phase. However if the AZ91D magnesium alloy is heated, a lot of Mg12Al17 eutectic phases may separate out to grain boundaries, thereby increasing brittleness of the AZ91D magnesium alloy. Thus, if thin workpieces used in electronic products, such as frames, that require excellent toughness, the AZ91D magnesium alloy would not meet the requirements.
Therefore, a new magnesium alloy and thin workpiece made of the magnesium alloy are desired in order to overcome the above-described shortcomings.